familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Osceola County, Florida
Osceola County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 172,493. The U.S. Census Bureau 2006 estimate for the county is 244,045 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2006-01-12.xls, making it the 17th fastest-growing county in the United States.http://www.census.gov/Press-Release/www/releases/archives/cb07-42tbl3.xls Its county seat is Kissimmee.6 History Osceola County was created in 1887. It was named for the Indian leader Osceola, whose name means "Singer of the Black Drink." On July 21, 1821, Florida was divided into two counties, named Escambia County to the west and St. John's County to the east. In 1824, the southern part of St. John's County became Mosquito County, with Enterprise as the county seat. When Florida became a state in 1845, Mosquito County was renamed Orange County. In 1844, Brevard County was carved out from Mosquito County. On May 12, 1887, Osceola was named a county, having been created from both Orange and Brevard Counties. Osceola County reached all the way down to Lake Okeechobee until 1917 when Okeechobee County was formed. Government Osceola County is a Charter County, and an administrative subdivision of the State of Florida. Voters approved the County Charter in March 1992, and it took effect on October 1, 1992. The structure of County government under the charter does not depart dramatically from the structure of a County government outlined in the Florida Statutes. Osceola County Government is governed by three sets of elected officials, each of which independently directs separate branches of County Government. These include: the five-member County Commission, five separate Constitutional Officers, and a number of Judicial Officers. Under State law, the County Commission is responsible for funding the budgets of all Osceola County Government, including the independently elected Constitutional Officers and Judicial Officers, as well as the Commission's own departments. Each independent officer has discretion to administer his or her own programs. The County Commission exercises oversight only over its own departments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,901 km² (1,506 sq mi). 3,424 km² (1,322 sq mi) of it is land and 478 km² (184 sq mi) of it (12.24%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Orange County - north *Brevard County - northeast *Indian River County - east *Okeechobee County - southeast *Highlands County - south *Polk County - west *Lake County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 172,493 people, 60,977 households, and 45,062 families residing in the county. The population density was 50/km² (130/sq mi). There were 72,293 housing units at an average density of 21/km² (55/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 77.20% White, 7.36% Black or African American, 0.46% Native American, 2.20% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 9.06% from other races, and 3.63% from two or more races. 29.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 60,977 households out of which 36.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.10% were married couples living together, 12.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.10% were non-families. 19.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.79 and the average family size was 3.18. In the county the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 31.00% from 25 to 44, 21.60% from 45 to 64, and 11.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 97.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,214, and the median income for a family was $42,061. Males had a median income of $29,034 versus $21,746 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,022. About 9.10% of families and 11.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.70% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. 2005 estimates As of 2005 Osceola County's population was 49.8% non-Hispanic white, 37.8% Hispanic, 10.1% African-American, 2.8% Asian, and 1.9% non-Hispanic persons reporting more than one race. http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/12/12097.html Municipalities Incorporated # City of Kissimmee # City of St. Cloud Unincorporated *Buenaventura Lakes *Campbell *Celebration *Deer Park *Harmony *Holopaw *Kenansville *Poinciana *Reedy Creek Improvement District (special taxing district) *Yeehaw Junction Schools The School District of Osceola County serves the county. Colleges *Valencia Community College - Osceola Campus Libraries *Hart Memorial Central Library *Veterans Memorial Library, St. Cloud Branch *Buenaventura Lakes Branch Library *Poinciana Branch Library *West Osceola Branch Library *Kenansville Branch Library *Narcoossee Library Annex References External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Osceola County Government / Board of County Commissioners * Osceola County Supervisor of Elections * Osceola County Property Appraiser * Osceola County Sheriff's Office * Osceola County Tax Collector * Kissimmee Utility Authority (local power and Internet provider) Library System * Osceola Library System Special Districts * School District of Osceola County * South Florida Water Management District * St. Johns River Water Management District Judicial branch * Osceola County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 9th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Orange and Osceola Counties * Circuit and County Court for the 9th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Kissimmee Convention & Visitors Bureau * Kissimmee/Osceola County Chamber of Commerce * Tourism shows sign of slowdown * Osceola County Guide Category:Charter counties in Florida Category:Osceola County, Florida